Simplemente porque quiero
by BaraJuvia2702
Summary: Kyoko no fue un día en la escuela, nadie supo porque, Ayano se encontraba preocupaba. Pero como era de esperarse de la rubia hace lo que quiere, esta había sorprendido a la misma Ayano después de clases citándola en el parque para hablar de un tema. Después de ese momento Ayano se a vuelto mas honesta con sigo, aun así Kyoko toma la delantera en esta relación.
1. Chapter 1

**Si uno no se atreve hacer lo que quiere... perderá muchas oportunidades , ya sea por la timidez o miedo (rara ves esos dos términos concuerdan o se confunden entre si) y cuando menos te des cuenta ya has perdido muchas cosa... ¡Atrévete!. Es mejor decir lo intente a que nop XD.**

 **En este termino o como le quieran decir fue lo que me inspiro a escribir este fic.**

* * *

Hi Bara-desu~ n.n Este fic se me ocurrio a la 1 am XDanime/manga:yuru yuri (obvio)

Parejas: KyokoxAyano, HimawarixSakurako , ChinatsuxAkari ... igual me gusta el ChinatsuxYui ,el ChitoseXAkari y el ChitosexYui pero esos últimos no estarán incluidos aquí

No es mi primer fic … pero si es el primero que subo aquí espero lo disfruten :D

 **Simplemente porque quiero Capitulo 1**

* * *

Sugiura Ayano (la waifu XD) caminaba casi sin ánimos… ¿la razón?... Su tomate bobo (no se confunda con Maki) Toshino Kyoko no fue a la escuela ese día. Lo peor para la Tsundere no sabe porque, Yui le había dicho que de seguro se quedó dormida; Ayano se sorprendió que incluso Yui no supiera, eso la preocupaba más.  
Ayano quería ir a verla pero su responsabilidad en el consejo lo impedía al igual que su timidez. Abre la puerta del consejo… no con muchas ganas. Se encuentra con la típica escena sus Kohais peleando… realmente no le dio importancia en ese momento, sabe que lo único que podía animarla es comer su típico pudin del día.  
-¡¿Qué?!- grita Ayano con sorpresa- ¡Mi pudin no está! – parecía a punto de llorar… sinceramente no era su día.  
-Sugiura-senpai- se le acerca Himawari- La verdad la tonta de Sakurako se comió su pudin hace unos minutos- le confiesa.  
-¡Himawari traidora!- le reclama Sakurako.  
-Oomuro-san TT^TT- Ayano parecía más triste de lo normal.  
-Lo siento…-se disculpa- No pude evitarlo- usa como defensa- ¡Voy a comprarle- fue interrumpida.  
-Crees que así se arreglara el problema Sakurako- le dice Himawari- te dije que era de mala educación que tomaras lo que no es tuyo y menos de una senpai- le recuerda.  
-¡Ya dije que lo sentía!... ¡Tus oppais fueron el problema! – parecía que comenzarían una pelea de nuevo.  
-¡¿Qué?!- se sorprende- ¡¿Qué tiene que ver mis pechos en esto?!- y la pela empezó.  
Ayano aún se encontraba en shock- Chitose…- le llora a su amiga quien pasaba desapercibida en ese momento.  
-Animo Ayano-chan- era lo único que podía decir en el momento. La pelea se escucha de fondo…Chitose no sabía qué hacer para animar un poco a Ayano. Justo cuando pensaba en algo.  
-¡Sugiura Ayano!- se escucha al abrirse la puerta de golpe.  
-¡¿To-Toshino Kyoko?!- se sorprende Ayano- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Fue lo que salió de su boca.  
Kyoko no comento nada solo camino hacia la Tsundere tirada en el suelo que hace un momento era animada por su amiga; le ofrece la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.  
-Yo puedo sola ¬/¬ - Dice con su típico tono Tsundere. Kyoko ignoro eso eh igual forma la ayudo- Vine por tu Ayano- dice con firmeza.  
En ese momento la escena fue interrumpida por el grito de las Kohais-¡ Ikeda-senpai!- en un momento a otro Chitose se encontraba en suelo con su típico sangrado…resaltaba que disfrutaba el momento. Mientras Sakurako y Himawari ayudaban a su senpai a levantarse y a limpiarse… L a rubia aprovechó para sacar a Ayano de la habitación, esta aun sostenía su mano.  
-¿Toshino Kyoko?, ¿Qué ocurre?,¿Por qué faltaste hoy?-Ayano preguntaba mientras era prácticamente arrastrada por la Rubia.  
-Te lo diré luego- la rubia parecía cansada de tanta pregunta- por ahora ocupo que las demás no me vean y sepan que vine (se refería a Chinatsu, Akari y Yui)- pero para desgracia de esta.  
-¡¿Kyoko-chan/senpai?!- fue vista por la el ChinaAka que caminaban hacia el su club.  
-Rayos- se escucha de Kyoko- ¡Lo siento Ayano!- la suelta- mejor hablamos más tarde- se prepara para correr – ¡Te veo en el parque, después de clases!- dice mientras huye del lugar.  
-¡Kyoko-chan!- se escucha de Akari quien estaba confundida a igual que su amiga… pero ninguna de las dos superaba lo confundida que estaba Ayano, esta miraba como la rubia se alejaba poco a poco, cuando la pierde vista, dirige su mirada a la mano que hace un momento sostenía la rubia. Confusión y felicidad, eran las palabras que describían perfectamente lo que sentía Ayano, quien estaba completamente roja por lo sucedido.  
Ya en el consejo estudiantil estaban de igual forma las del club-¿Qué planeaba esa Kyoko?- se quejaba Yui.  
-De seguro algo que solo ella entiende- dice Chinatsu.  
-No creo que deberíamos pensar en eso- habla Chitose quien tenía sus nariz tapada y aún conservaba su sonrisa- De seguro que nos contara mañana- dice sin tono de preocupación-n.n-.  
-Estamos hablando de Toshino-senpai después de todo- interviene Himawari- no creo que sea algo grave.  
-Si es Kyoko de quien hablamos…- dice Yui antes de suspirar de cansancio del comportamiento de su amiga (aclaro amiga ¬.¬).  
La conversación acabo ahí… cada una se concentró en sus asuntos. Excepto Ayano que aún se encontraba inquieta. La hora esperada llego- Nos vemos mañana- dice antes de despedirse de sus compañeras y salir con un rápido paso de la escuela.  
La cabeza de la Tsundere se llenaba de pensamientos que no podía controlar-/ ¿Acaso Toshino Kyoko tiene un problema? ¿Qué tal si le sucedió algo y por eso falto hoy?/- No supo como pero ya se encontraba en el lugar acordado, busca a la rubia con la mirada, la encuentra en los columpios.  
-Ayano~- nota su presencia- Que bueno que viniste n.n- se notaba muy feliz.  
\- Pues claro ¬/¬ después de todo tú me citaste aquí ¿no?- dice con su tono- Bien… ¿Por qué faltaste y por qué me citaste aquí?- pregunta en voz baja.  
-La verdad me quede dormida jeje u.u- ríe apenada- Mire un anime toda la noche _Emoticón grin_ y pues me quede dormida-.  
\- Típico de ti ¬.¬U- dice sin sorpresa.  
-Bueno eso no importa…la verdad- su tono se vuelve a al de una persona tímida- Ayano…- se acerca.  
-¿Qu.. que ocurre? – se sorprende.  
-DETSUNI … Ayano – La rubia no parecía ser ella en ese instante- ¿Te gusta alguien?- (si ya se es una pregunta estúpida depende del punto de vista)-.  
Ayano se quedó inmóvil por un momento… el tono rojo que tenía incluso fue notado por la rubia… Kyoko de igual forma tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas.  
-Lo siento- dice al notar que no hay repuesta por parte de la tsundere- No debí preguntar… siento haberte incomodado- se disculpa- Ten- dice a sacar una pequeña caja de sus bolsillos- compre esto para ti :D- dice con su típica son risa.  
Casi se escuchaba el babum que venían del corazón de Ayano- Gracias – los toma tímidamente- pero…¿Por qué?-.  
-Simplemente pensé en ti cuando lo vi… a demás es algo que quise hacer – le sonríe- "Si hay algo que una quiere hacer simplemente lo hace... no debe haber razón para no hacer algo que uno quiere"… que esperas ábrelo- la anima.  
Ayano por un momento se quedó pensando en las palabras de la rubia… después habré la pequeña caja. En ella se encontraban unos aretes que concordaban con el color de ojos de Ayano la hacían resaltar.  
-¿Qué te parecen?- pregunta feliz Kyoko- cuando los vi pensé en ti y pensé que te gustarían _Emoticón grin_.  
Ayano no respondía simplemente tenía la mirada perdida en los aretes-Toshino Kyoko… me encantan - fue lo único que salió de sus labios juntos con una sonrisa.  
La rubia solo miraba la escena parecía igual de perdida con la mirada pero esta vez puesta en Ayano, los con los colores del atardecer de esa tarde resaltaban más con su sonrisa, sin pensarlo la rubia la abrazo- Me alegra que te hayan gustado-.  
-To- Toshino Kyoko- el Tsunderismo regreso a ella- ¿Por qué me abrazas? 0/0- trata de zafarse.  
-Simplemente porque quiero- dice.  
Ayano dejo de forcejear y abraza tímidamente a Kyoko-/"no debe haber razón para no hacer algo que uno quiere"/- esas palabras retumbaron dentro de la cabeza de la Tsundere. Aprieta más el abrazo como si tomara valor.  
-¿Ayano?- se sorprende un poco, separa un poco el contacto solo para quedar tomadas de manos una frente a la otra.  
-A decir verdad…- suspira para darse fuerzas- ¡Toshino Kyoko!- grita por los nervios.  
-¡¿Hai?!- se asustó un poco por la reacción de Ayano.  
-¡Tu!- el valor de Ayano desaparecía poco a poco- me… me ...me… -La tsundere parecía darse por vencida por sus nervios(No te rajes Ayano (T^T)9 ).- Seré clara- toma otro suspiro de valor- Yo Sugiura Ayano estoy… ena… ena- (no de nuevo D: ).  
DEJARE ESTA PARTE HASTA AQUÍ (RIE CON MALICIA :) ) JAJA SOY MALA, SUBIERE LA SIGUIENTE PARTE DEPENDE DE COMO LE VA A ESTA… Y SI QUIERO ( NO SE CREAN XD), ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y LO UNICO QUE LES PEDIRE (ESTAN EN SU DERCHO DE NO HACERLO) ES QUE LE DEN LIKE A ESTA PAGINA PORFA Y LA OTRA (BARA AVILA MANGAS) …ATTE:BARA (NICO PARA LAS AMIGAS DE FUERA DE INTERNET). GRACIAS POR TOMARCE EL TIMEPO DE LEER.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí** **el capitulo 2 chicos y chicas XD ... si fui muy mala en el capitulo anterior... pero espero que me amen después de este XD disfruten**

* * *

-¡Tu!- el valor de Ayano desaparecía poco a poco- me… me ...me… -La tsundere parecía darse por vencida por sus nervios(No te rajes Ayano (T^T)9 ).- Seré clara- toma otro suspiro de valor- Yo Sugiura Ayano estoy… ena… ena- (no de nuevo D: ).

La rubia la interrumpe- ¡¿Ya es de noche?!- (gente odiándome en este momento XD) dice a notar que ya la oscuridad se apodero del parque- Ayano será mejor que te acompañe a casa- le dice tomando de nuevo su mano-¿No te molesta?- pregunta.

-. . . -Ayano solo agacha la cabeza- Después de todo vivimos cercas, no le veo el problema ¬/¬ - dice con su tono Tsundere.

-Bien- le sonríe, caminaban tomadas de las manos. La tsundere parecía que con cada paso que daba sentía que se le saldría el corazón de tanto latir, inclusive se estaba preocupando por lo rápido que palpitaba… hasta ella misma escuchaba el ritmo acelerado que tenía. En el fondo no quería llegar a su casa porque sabía que su momento con Kyoko acabaría y no tendría otra oportunidad como esta… pero no se atrevía en decirle- Servida- dice Kyoko al dejar a Ayano en la puerta de su casa.

-Gracia Toshino Kyoko- le agradece un poco triste.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- pregunta.

-¡No nada!- abre la puerta- Hasta mañana Toshino Kyoko…gracias por el regalo es muy lindo-.

-Hasta mañana n.n- se va retirando- me alegro que te haya gustado, Bye-Bye- comienza a irse. Ayano ya casi entraba a su casa cundo…-¡Ayano!- la mencionada voltea con sorpresa a escuchar su nombre y ve a Kyoko con una sonrisa gritándole- ¡Tu igual me gustas!- le grita y se va corriendo si no antes de dedicarle una sonrisa de lejos.

Ayano creía haber escuchado mal, ¿acaso Toshino Kyoko le dijo que le gustaba? No se había confesado… acaso fue tan predecible. Paso horas pensando de lo ocurrido, ¿Acaso era su mente jugándole una broma? O ¿era verdad?.

-¿Pero que esoy pensando?- suspira -Es Toshino Kyoko de quien hablo, ella siempre hace ese tipo de bromas- se dice. –Le hablare para decirle que no caigo en su broma de mal gusto- dice sacando marcando, en cuanto se escuchó el Hola de Kyoko , Ayano se había arrepentido de marcarle , pero ya era tarde- Hola de nuevo, Toshino Kyoko –dice con un poco de nervios en su voz.

-Hola Ayano- dice muy dulce- ¿Ocurre algo?- .

-No me gusto tu broma-dice firme.

-¿Qué broma?- se preguntó.

-La..la..la que tu mencionaba que te…te- estaba realmente nerviosa pero la rubia la interrumpe.

-Me gustas- dice con firmeza, Ayano quedo en shock- Yo no bromaría de eso contigo Ayano – le dice la rubia.

-Pero…- para ella era difícil de creer.

-¿Qué acaso no te gusto?- la rubia pregunto algo triste(huy que fuerte D: ) – ¡Te amo Ayano!-

-…- solo se escuchaban lagrimas por parte de Ayano- Toshino Kyoko- dice con un gran llanto (no llores mi Ayano que lloro contigo T^T) .

-La razón por la que te cite el parque, la razón por la te compre ese regalo, la razón por que falte ayer, ¡Todo lo hice por ti Ayano!… quería confesarme… pero si no te gusto…-estaba a punto de colgar.

-¡Toshino Kyoko!- Ayano le grita- Tuu… Tu también me gustas- lo digo muy bajo , pero la rubia alcanzo a escuchar- Me gusta dese hace mucho Toshino Kyoko- esta vez lo dice con firmeza.

-… GRACIAS- Kyoko lloraba junto con Ayano – Te amo Ayano- dice entre llanto.

-Te amo Toshino Kyoko- dice muy feliz.

-Me alegra oírlo- se seca las lágrimas- Pero… creo que deberíamos mantenerlo en secreto de las demás por un tiempo- dice cuando sus llanto termina.

-¡¿Por qué?!-(si ¡¿Por qué? D:)pregunta sorprendida.

-¿Qué acaso quieres que Chitose muera de un desagrado nasal?- pregunta como broma- a demás no sabemos cómo reaccionaran las demás ante esta noticia… no estoy muy preparada para decirles… pero… si tú quieres -.

-Toshino Kyoko… eh estado soñando con esto mucho tiempo… te amo tanto que no me importaría si fueras feliz con alguien más siempre y cuando lo seas… aun asi me gustaría presumir mi amor por ti, ser más honesta con mis sentimientos … también pienso que debería ser un secreto … aunque en el fondo quiere presumir ante todod mi amor por ti – las palabras de Ayano salían de ella casi sin pensar… era lo que sentía y quería decir a la rubia que pensaba que nunca corresponderían , pero ahora que es mutua decidió arriesgarse y contarle más de sus sentimientos.

-Ayano… T^T- fije llorar – yo no sé qué estaba pensando… sin duda hay que presumir nuestro amor – esta vez hablaba enserio – sin duda me hace muy feliz a escuchar esas palabras de ti, Ayano- Vamos hay que comentarle a todas que yo Toshino Kyoko ama a Sugiura Ayano y no hay nada que nos ara separarnos- dice para la Tsundere.

-¡¿PERO QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?!- se pone más roja -… Gracias Toshino Kyoko – dice en un volumen bajo.

-No, gracias a ti Ayano n.n-( yeah! Se cumplió lo que querían… solo espero que no pase nada :) jaja okno :v )- Gracias por corresponder mis sentimientos- dice con alegría- Bien… nos vemos mañana – se despide- Te quiero-.

-Igual no vemos mañana-se despide.

-¿Qué? Así de fría… dime que me quieres (n3n) – se hace del rogar (volvió la Toshino que conocemos: / ) -.

-¡Ya te lo había dicho!- se pone nerviosa-

-u.u una vez mas no hará daño…-finge un tono triste- bien ya que Ayano no me quiere tal vez busque un balcón y…- (XD)la interrumpen.

-No digas tonterías Toshino Kyoko –le grita.

-Es que mi Ayano no me dice que me quiere T-T y pues eso no es bonito – sigue actuando.

-Esta bien… - suspira de cansancio –te … te quiero…- aunque su tono parecía nervioso por dentro lo gritaba con todo pulmón.

-Así de seco…- sigue.

-¡Ya!- la sacaba de sus casillas.

-Lo siento … fue una broma- se disculpa- como sea… Dulces sueños… mañana a vernos a primera hora para planear como decirles a las chicas- de recuerda.

-Lose… Buenas noches- le contesta- ¿Crees que deberíamos llevar pañuelos para Chitose?- dice ya por ultimo.

-Mejor un banco de sangre… oh les decimos cerca de la enfermería-sugiere y ríe.

-jaja tal vez si sea necesario- igual ríe- bye.

-Bye- (cielos ya despídanse D: … tanta dulzura me dará diabetes XD) – dice – piensa en mí – dice como juego .

-Siempre lo hago- confiesa Ayano-

-¡YA CUELGA! –se escuchó de la madre de Kyoko.

-¡Ya voy madre!- se escucha de fondo antes de colgar.

Ayano ríe ante la escena. La hora de dormir llego… tenía miedo de despertar mañana y que resultara ser una mentira(yo también D: )…-Toshino Kyoko…- dice antes de caer rendida al sueño si no antes mostrar una gran sonrisa de en su rostro.

Ya a la mañana siguiente Ayano se levanta por un pequeño mensaje – Buenos Días Ayano - decía el mensaje por parte de Kyoko.

Al leer esto Ayano no pudo evitar sonreír con tanta alegría, se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, desayuno y mientras lo hacía.

-Ohayo Ayano- dice Kyoko a entrar a la casa de Ayano.

Casi escupe su comida-¡¿Toshino Kyoko?!- dice al verla -¿Pero que haces aquí?- pregunta

-¿Qué no puedo venir por mi Ayanis(XD)? – pregunta- Además vivimos cercas así que decidí acompañarte- le explica.

-Ya veo… y ¿No podías esperar afuera?- pregunta antes de tomar de su jugo-.

-Tu madre me dejo pasar… además no podía pasar más tiempo sin verte- dice para jugar con Ayano. Esta casi escupe su jugo- jaja- ríe-.

-Deja de jugar conmigo- dice antes de levantar su plato.

-No estoy jugando… apuesto que tu tambien querias verme- dice entre risas.

-¿Quieres que te golpee?- Ayano molestas.

-Tranquila solo decía…- se disculpa – Bien… vamos a la escuela- toma la mochila de Ayano – vamos- toma de su mano y camina hacia la entrada, después de ponerse los zapatos vuelve a tomar su mano para dirigirse a la escuela- Sabes tevés linda con esos aretes- dice al verlos- Bueno igual sin ellos –le sonríe.

-Por supuesto que lo soy- dice con orgullo-

-hai hai –siguen caminado- oh Yui – la ve de lejos.

-Vamos con ella…-dice Ayano que comienza a caminar hacia Yui-¡Funa…-Kyoko le tama la boca , se esconden detrás de un auto, Yui voltea a escuchar pero como no ve a nadie sigue su camino-¿Pero qué te ocurre Toshino Kyoko?- se sorprende ante el acto de la rubia.

-Recuerda que tenemos que pensar sobre como diremos lo nuestro- le recuerda- además… haya que aprovechar nuestro tiempo a solas- esto último lo dice muy nerviosa y desviando un poco la mirada .

Ayano se ruboriza por el acto tieno de Ayano- jaja –rie un poco.

-¿De que ries?- pregunta Kyoko.

-Quien iba a pensar que Toshino Kyoko tiene ese lado lindo-rie un poco.

-Calla- desvía de nuevo la mirada.

Ayano solo acaricia su cabeza- Ya ya- le dice.

Después su caminata a la escuela continuo, aun pensaban como decirles a las chicas sobre su ahora relación, claro también que hacer para que Chitose no muera en el acto XD.

BIEN ES TODO POR ESTA PARTE n.n ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO :D , SIGUIENTE CAPITULO COMIENZA EL HIMASAKU (CREO) LA VERDAD ESCRIBO ESTO SIN SEGUIR UN ORDEN EN ESPECIFICO… TODO ESTA EN MI CABEZA PERO NO TAN CONCRETO :P … BUENO SI QUIEREN VER DIBUJOS KYOAYA Y DE OTRAS PAREJAS VISITEN MI PAGINA Bara Avila Manga (LINK EN MI PERFIL) Y SI QUIEREN SABER CUANDO SUBIRÉ CAPIULO O DE OTRAS HISTORIAS VISITEN MI PAGINA DE TWEETER BaraAvila98 O DE FACEBOOK Nico ルーシイ ˋωˊ にこ (igual links en mi perfil)

Gracias y hasta el siguiente cap :3


End file.
